


Open to Interpretation

by Xyliandra



Series: Reigisa Week [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Movie Reference, Possibly Pre-Slash, trans themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliandra/pseuds/Xyliandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“...she thinks the movie is only about patriarchy. Like her interpretation’s the only right one.”</p><p>Rei and Nagisa discuss their interpretations of Disney’s The Little Mermaid.</p><p>---<br/>Written for <a>Reigisa Week</a></p><p>A sorta prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1760517">Amorphous</a>, but nothing with in the text connects the two pieces directly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open to Interpretation

“How did you do on the film analysis assignment Rei-chan?” Nagisa shook his head with single laugh. “That’s a stupid question. I’m sure you did great. I was feeling _sooo_ good about my paper until I got it back today.”

“What did you write about?” Rei asked, bringing an apple slice to his mouth.

"The Little Memaid.”

“A suitable selection.”

“I’m sure people would think that I picked it ‘cuz I like swimming so much. Not as much as Haru of course.”

“Of course.”

“But I didn't pick it because of the swim team. It’s actually, like, my favorite Disney movie. And everyone has been talking about strong princesses so much lately, it’s frustrating that no one remembers how bad ass Ariel is. Everyone is so obsessed with everything she gave up when she stopped being a mermaid. Which then becomes symbolic of a woman giving up everything for a man: her family, her friends, her voice. Nevermind the fact that she gets all that back in the end.”

Rei nodded when Nagisa looked over at him. He continued to eat his lunch, recognizing from Nagisa’s posture that he was far from done with his rant.

“But everyone is so obsessed with the love story, they forget the fact that Ariel always wanted to be a human. She knew what she wanted and she went out and made the sacrifices necessary to make it happen.”

“Nothing worth doing is without sacrifice,” Rei agreed, offering a piece of chicken to Nagisa.

“EXACTLY! Oh wow Rei-chan, this is really good. New recipe?”

“Do not talk with food in your mouth. And yes, I decided to try out a new recipe last night..”

“You are sooooo making this for our next marathon night.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Rei smiled.

“But Ariel. I mean, yeah okay, the love story is pretty much the whole movie so people are going to focus on that part. But even looking just at the love story, all the other princesses were waiting for someone to come along, and she was like ‘ _ain’t nobody got time for that!_ ’“

Rei rolled his eyes at the expression. He had hoped Nagisa had moved past that. Though, Nagisa’ English pronunciation had improved from the previous usage.

“Ariel didn’t wait around for a price to find her. _She_ took the initiative and found _him_. She went and tried to woo Eric. And as if she wasn’t bad ass enough, she saved Eric’s life. She’s no damsel in distress waiting to be saved. In conclusion: Bad. Ass.”

Rei nodded slowly. “You make excellent arguments Nagisa. I rather like your analysis of the movie.”

“You wanna tell my teacher that? She totally gave me a bad grade on the assignment because she thinks the movie is only about patriarchy. Like her interpretation’s the only right one. Excuuuuuuse me for finding a more positive message in the film.” Nagisa snatched another piece of chicken from Rei’s bento and shoved it into his mouth angrily.

“Are you sure your grade doesn’t reflect the effort you put into the assignment?” Nagisa glared at him.

“I worked really hard on this one. I was really excited about it.”

“Sorry. I apologize for the accusation.”  Rei set the remainder of his lunch in front of the fuming blonde as a peace offering.

“What did you write about Rei-chan?” he asked around a mouthful of food. Rei shot him a look and Nagisa shrugged.

“Actually, I wrote about The Little Mermaid as well. My analysis also deviated from the patriarchal themes.” Nagisa’s eyes lit up and, since he was still chewing his food, he gestured excitedly for Rei to continue. “The argument could be made that The Little Mermaid explores trans* themes. Ariel experiences body dysphoria and feels that she belongs in the human world. The broadway musical specifically supports this, as Ariel sings ‘at last I’m in my own skin / up here in the world  above.’ Meeting Prince Eric acts as a catalyst for her desire to address her dysphoria, and when she discovers there is a way to change her physical body to match how she sees herself, she takes advantage of the opportunity. It is not an easy choice, and it is not without it’s risks. Ariel suspects her family will not understand why she cannot stay as a mermaid. Instead of discussing it with her father, who is capable of helping her transition to a human, she seeks out dubious assistance and makes impulsive, dangerous decisions. In the end, however, she is able to live out her life as human, and accepted by both her love and her family.”

Nagisa stared at Rei, unable to speak for a long minute. Rei busied himself with tidying up the trash left from their lunches. When he looked back to Nagisa, other boy’s eyes watering.

“Nagisa?” he inquired gently, brushing stray locks from magenta eyes.

“That’s so beautiful Rei-chan,” he croaked, tears spilling down his cheeks. He threw himself into Rei’s side and squeezed him tight. Rei wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and hugged back.

“I’m glad you thought so. Our teacher didn’t like my analysis either.”

“Awwwwe, I’m sorry Rei-chan,” came the muffled response. “Our teacher is stupid.” Rei smiled and rested his head atop Nagisa’s.”

“It is quite alright Nagisa. It was worth it.”


End file.
